Back from the war
by FictionLover54
Summary: A boy named Logan Loud was recruited by the army at the age of 13 and came back home 4 years later. This does feature an OC so I don't blame you if you want to skip this story.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN THE LOUD HOUSE OR THE CHARACTERS, THAT PROPERTY BELONGS TO CHRIS SAVINO AND NICKELODEON!**

This is a story about an OC ,Logan Loud, and his return from the war. Imagine that Lori had a twin brother that was recruited at the age of 13 and came back 4 years later.

It's been 4 years since Logan was recruited by the army and was forced to go into battle with Iraq until one day he was let go after his services was no longer needed. After Logan got the news he went to his bunker and packed up his stuff and said his goodbye to his pals, and took the next plane out of there and to his family. Long after, Logan finally arrived at home and walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened to reveal that it was his twin sister Lori "Can I help you?" Lori asked the man. "You know, I thought you would've been the first to recognize me" Logan jokingly told Lori. Lori stared at Logan with a blank expression "Logan?" Lori flung toward her brother and hugged him tightly with tears in her eyes crying "After the letters stopped I thought you were dead". Logan hugged Lori back with tears in his eyes "I would never leave you guys" Logan said while enjoying the moment. Leni was walking down the stairs behind Lori and saw that she was hugging a stranger "Hey Lori, who's…" Logan looked up at Leni and Leni froze "LOGAN!" Leni said in surprise. Lori let go of Logan to let him move but Leni swooped in and hugged onto Logan before he could even move his arm. Leni was bawling in tears of joy "My big brother is back!" Leni shouted and brought the attention to Lola from upstairs "Why's Leni yelling again?" Logan let go of Leni and stared at Lori "is that" Lori grabbed Logan's hand and smiled "C'mon bro, I'll give you a tour of the house" Logan smiled and grabbed Leni's hand "Let's go girls". Lori, Logan, and Leni ran upstairs and the look of the house shocked Logan. Just then Lola, Lana, Luna and Lucy saw Logan and ran up to begin hugging him. "LOGAN!" the girls yelled with tears in their eyes, Logan looked around him and saw that all his little sisters grew up "Wow, you all grew a bit while I was away" Logan said tearing up. "Yeah, me and Lola couldn't even talk yet when you left." Lana told Logan "Yeah dude, I even got into music" Luna told Logan "and I got into poems, want to listen to some?" Lucy asked Logan. Logan smiled and hugged all of them in "I would love to Lucy, but I got to see our other 3 siblings." The sisters looked at Logan confused "what?". Lori went up and put her arms around Logan from behind him "didn't you get our letters Logan?" Logan was confused "No, Why? What happened?". Lori and the others smiled and pushed him into Lisa and Lily's room and interrupted Lisa who was writing down notes "What do you…" Lisa looked up and saw someone who she didn't recognize, Logan began to put the puzzle together and figured out that Lisa was his little sister. "Hi, I'm your big brother Logan" Logan told Lisa, Lisa looked at him for a while and looked back down at her notes "Impossible, I only have one big brother and his name is Lincoln" Lisa explained. "LISA!" Lori yelled at her. Lisa looked at Lori in confusion "What?" Logan looked at Lisa and smiled "So mom and dad chose my idea…huh" Lisa looked at Logan in confusion "What, your idea?" Logan stood up and sat next to Lisa "Yeah, before the army picked me up mom asked me what a good name for a baby girl would be, I told her that the name Lisa sounded beautiful and smart, and she loved the name" Lisa put her clipboard down and started asking Logan questions. Lori and the sisters left them be and Lori went to call mom and dad until she got a call from Luan, Lori answered the call "Hey funny, how you doing?" she said "Wow Lori, you're in a good mood today., anyways are you guys going to show up for my routine? I've been working on some jokes that I think Logan might like when he comes home and I want you guys to tell me if they're good or not." Lori thought of a brilliant idea and agreed to go. "That's great Lori, the show starts at 3:30 see you guy's there" Luan hangs up. Lori ran up to Lisa's room to tell Logan about her idea. Lori opened the door to see Logan holding hugging his baby sister Lily in his right arm and Lisa on the left "I'm glad I've finally meet my big brother." Lisa told him "And I'm glad that I finally got to meet my 2 little baby sisters" Lori was standing there tearing up until she finally got Logan's attention "Hey Lori, what's up?". Lori told Logan and Lisa her plan to surprise Luan at her comedy show, "Wait, Luan's doing stand-up" Logan started to tear up "I knew she could do it" "What do you mean you knew?" Lisa asked. Logan smiled and looked down at Lisa "Well Luan used to practice her jokes and routines with me and Lincoln and I always told her that she needs to go sign up for a show at the comedy club, but she always tells me that she was always too shy to sign." Logan explained "Really, Luan was shy?" Logan was going to tell Lisa a story until Lori interrupted him "yeah, yeah, yeah, her show's starting soon so we need to go" Logan, Lisa and the other sisters hopped into Vanzilla to go to the club, Logan looked around and noticed that Lincoln and Lynn weren't in the van "Where's Lynn and Lincoln?" Logan asked Lori "Lynn's at Football practice and Lincoln's at his friend Clyde's house" Lori told Logan. Logan was in the back and looked down at Lucy "You know Lucy, it's weird not seeing you in a car seat." Lucy smiled and rested her head-on Logan's side. They finally got to the club and went inside "Okay Logan, we're going to take a booth, but you're going backstage and meet Luan before her act starts okay." Logan smiled and saluted "Yes Ma'am" and ran backstage, Lori smiled and found a booth to fit 10 people. Logan was backstage and asked a staff member where to find Luan Loud, the staff member pointed to the door and walked away. Logan walked up to the door and creaked open the door to see his sister practicing her routine in front of a mirror. "What do you call an exploding ape? A baboom!" Logan chuckled a bit but not loud enough so Luan didn't hear her, Luan looked down at her brush and sighed "I sure do hope Logan Liked that joke" Logan then opened the door and leaned on the wall, "Maybe he might come home next year, or next month." Luan told herself. Logan smiled "Or today!" Logan said. Luan turned to see her older brother Logan leaning on the wall smiling "So you finally got an act huh?" Logan playfully asked. "LOGAN!" Luan yelled while she flung herself toward him and gave him a tight hug, even tighter then Leni's. Logan hugged Luan back and they both stood there hugging for a couple minutes. Luan let go and looked at Logan with tears running down her face "I thought I would never see you again, I-I-I I thought to myself that one day you would come home, and here you are!" Logan wiped the tears off from Luan's cheeks "Well, I guess your heavy thinking finally paid off" Logan brought Luan into another hug "I missed you so much Luan" Logan told her. Luan hugged Logan tighter and started to cry "I missed you too Logan, I really did" Logan let go of Luan and smiled "Now, go give that audience the best show of their lives" Luan wiped the tears off her eyes and smiled back "I will Logan, I will". "Great" Logan hugged Luan one last time before getting up and got up and headed toward the door "I'll be rooting for you Luan" Logan smiled and walked out the door to find the booth with Lori and the rest. Logan was walking off stage until he bumped into someone and they both fell "I'm sorry sir, I wasn't paying attention of where I was going." Logan got up and offered a hand to help the guy up, and the guy accepted "No problem sir…" just then the guy recognized him "Wait…Logan?" Logan looked at the man a bit Longer and realized that it was his old friend Bobby Santiago "Bobby?" the two laughed off the incident and started to catch up "What are you doing here, I thought you were at war?" Bobby asked "I was, until they let me go after my service was complete! But what are you doing here Bobby?" Logan asked Bobby "I work here as a service boy" Bobby told Logan "Service boy? Hey you wanna take a break?" Logan asked. Bobby looked at Logan "I would, but my boss won't let me take another break until a quarter after '4." Logan put his arm around bobby's shoulder "Bobby trust me, I'll talk to your boss, and you're going to look for a booth with Lori and the others okay? I'll be back and we'll order some wings" Bobby was happy but a bit concerned "Okay, but if I get fired I'm going to hunt you down and kill you and your goons with nothing but a ninja sword" Bobby told him with a serious face. The both laughed at the Kill Bill reference and started walking their different paths. Logan was looking for the boss's room until he found it, Logan then knocked on the door to hear a voice telling him to come in. Logan walked in and the man stood up after seeing Logan's uniform "how may I help you sir?" Logan was confused but then realized that he didn't change out of his uniform before they left. "Adie's sir" Logan told the Boss and then they both sat down "Look sir, I know this might come as an inconvenience to you but your employee Bobby Santiago" Logan was then cut off "Did he do something to upset you sir, I will fire him at once" Logan then started to panic "No, no, no Bobby's great, it's just that, I just got home today and He's my best friend that I haven't seen in years and…" Logan was cut off again "And you want me to give him a day off?" the Boss asked. "No, I mean give him a break or something, you know for a while until I leave". The Boss thought about Logan's request and told him that Bobby could have a break until Logan leaves the club. "Oh, thank you sir, you don't know how much thus really means to mean, thank you" Logan thanked the Boss "Stop thanking me and get out there and celebrate!" the Boss told Logan. "Yes, sorry, Bye" Logan left the room and ran back to search for the booth.

 **I hope you guys my first story on this site, and feel free to judge me via reviews, it helps a lot. -FictionLover54**


	2. Luan

**Chapter 2**

Logan was walking around the floor looking for the booth "Hey Logan, Over Here" Lola and Lana yelled at him from across the room standing and waving their arms in the air. Logan saw them and smiled while walking toward them "Lola, Lana, don't stand on the seats" Lori told them so they wouldn't get kicked out again. Logan made it to the table to see his sisters and Bobby, who was sitting next to Lori, eating wings. Leni scooted over to make a seat for Logan "Here Logan, sit next to me" Lola and Lana pushed Leni aside and made room in the middle of them "Move it sisters" Lola told Leni and the looked at Logan and gave an innocent smile "Come sit next to us Logan". Luna jumped in the middle of her two sisters "Oh no you don't" she then scooted them with the rest of the sisters "Sit next to me Logan" Luna then got squished down in the seat when all the sisters started to fight over Logan. Just then a guard went up to the family and Bobby "That's it, break it up and get out!" the guard yelled. The girls stopped fighting and gasped in shock "Wait sir, please don't kick us out, my sister's about to perform" Logan pleaded, the Guard looked at him with a stern look "Oh your sister's Luan Loud, right?" Logan smiled and shook his head "Yes sir" "Then take her with you when you leave. NOW!" the guard demanded. Bobby got up and tried to talk with the Guard, "Look Bobby, I don't care if you know these people they knew if they cause another scene they get kicked out! Now get back to work!" Bobby formed his hand into a fist and was ready to throw a fist until Logan put a hand on his shoulder "It's okay Bobby, I'll meet you tomorrow and we can catch up, okay?" Logan gave Bobby a little smile. Bobby unclenched his fist and gave Logan a smile back "Yeah, okay Logan" Logan then patted Bobby on the back, Lori couldn't stand the sight of Logan leaving his best friend that he hasn't seen in years and that they had ruined Luan's act, "Wait sir" Lori got up and ran up to the Guard "No you don't missy, there's no way you're going to get out of this one" Logan grabbed Lori's shoulder "C'mon Lori, it's okay, I'll go get Luan and you take the others car, okay?" Lori wanted to speak up and tell the guard to kick all but Logan and Luan out but she couldn't "yeah, okay" she responded. Lori went up to Bobby and hugged him "I'm sorry Boo-Boo-Bear" Bobby hugged her back "It's okay Lori" Lori let go of Bobby and took her sisters to the car. Logan said goodbye to Bobby and headed toward the backstage to get Luan "how can I tell her that she got kicked out, it'll upset her!" Logan said talking to himself, Logan walked up to the Luan's door and stood there "How am I going to break it to her?" Logan thought to himself. Just then the door opened "Logan?" Logan looked at Luan and tried to tell her but he couldn't do it "What cats got your tongue. Hahaha, get it?" Luan smiled and looked at Logan waiting for a response. Logan looked at his little sister and smiled "Yeah, I get it. Funny" Logan then kneeled down to and put his hand on her shoulder "Luan" Luan backed away and got scared suddenly "Oh no Logan, I know what you're doing when you kneel, I know that you have bad news" Logan stood up and walked into the room and closed the door behind him "Luan, I have to tell you something" Luan closed her eyes, covered her ears and shook her head "No, no, no I don't want to hear it!" Logan kneeled again and grabbed Luan's hands and held them gently in his hands "Calm down Luan, you don't even know the news" Luan started crying and flung herself on Logan with a hug "You're being sent back aren't you?" Luan asked crying on his shoulder. Logan was shocked and held Luan tight "No, no, no Luan." Logan stroked Luan's hair to try and calm her down "I will never leave you guys again, I'm done with the army" Luan tried to speak but couldn't do anything but cry, Logan took Luan off him and was ready to tell Luan what he was going to tell her "Luan, we got kicked out" Logan told her. Luan wiped tears off her eyes and gave Logan a smile "that's it?" Luan went back to hugging Logan "I thought it was way worse than that" Logan stood there and froze and confused "Wait, you're not upset? I mean, you're getting kicked out before your act?" Logan asked. Luan laughed and looked at Logan with a big smile "Logan this isn't the first time I got kicked out because of our sisters" Logan looked at his sister for a while and smiled "yeah". The Guard knocked on the door "you have 5 minutes before I kick you out myself!" Logan and Luan walked out of the room and straight to the back doors to leave "I'm sorry you got kicked because of us" Logan told her while walking outside, Luan smiled and jumped on Logan's back "Hey" Logan chuckled "what are you doing?" Luan held on to him "remember when you gave me horsey back rides to cheer me up when I was little" Logan smiled when he remembered those days "yeah", "So, I'm upset and need some cheering up" Luan jokingly told him. Logan knew where this was going and ran around the lot jumping and neying, Luan was having so much fun she began laughing and waving her hands up in the air while on Logan's back. Logan stopped and booted Luan off his back "Feeling better yet?" Logan asked smiling and panting "a little" Luan told him "Didn't sound like a little" Logan jokingly said. Logan and Luan finally walked to the car to see all their sisters waiting for the two of them, Logan opened the back door for Luan "thanks Logan" Luan said while entering the back, Logan than closed the door and sat up front, Lori turned to Logan and smiled "Want to go to a game?" Lori asked, Logan was confused "What game?" Lori chuckled "Lynn's game" Lori told Logan "I don't know Lori, I don't want to kick Lynn out" Logan jokingly told her. Lori smiled and punched Logan in the arm "Shut up smartass" Logan chuckled and rubbed his arm "Geez Lori, where did this muscle come from?" Lori frowned and looked down "It was hard trying to handle a big family without my brother" "What are you talking about, you had Lincoln" Logan jokingly asked, Lori looked over at Logan with a serious look, Logan felt bad after making that comment "Sorry Lori, but I know what you meant" Logan apologized. Lori smiled and looked back up "Okay, enough with this emotional moment and get to Lynn's game" Lori began driving. While Lori was driving while Logan was thinking about what the sport Lynn was playing "Hey guys, what sport does Lynn play?" Logan asked his sisters, "Football" "Hockey" "Baseball" "Softball" Tennis" "Field hockey" "Karate" "Basketball" "Poo-Poo" All the sisters answered and took Logan back in shock, "Wow, she actually did it" Logan said to himself.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter - FictionLover54**


	3. Not the second chapter but the next one

**This story goes out to all the people who reviewed, favorited, followed, and read my story! YOU GUYS ROCK! ...and to green day...**

During the drive to Lynn's game Logan's sisters began asking him about his time in the war, "Did you kill anyone?" Lana asked, Logan smiled and looked back at her "Yup, and I even blew up a couple of tanks" Lana was blown away by his answer that she took her hat off and twisted it in her hands "Awesome!". "Did you drive a tank?" Lola asked "How do you think I blew up the other tanks" Logan responded, Lola and Lana held on to each other and squealed "AWESOME!", Leni raised her hand "Oh, Logan, I like, got a question" Logan smiled and shook his head "Leni, you don't have to raise your hand to ask me a question, just ask me" Leni put down her hand and looked at him in confusion "So like, can I ask you my question then?" Logan nodded "Yeah, shoot" Leni smiled but then frowned and scratched her head "Um…I forgot my question" Logan smiled at Leni "It's okay Leni, just ask me later when you remember, okay?" Leni smiled back "Okay".

Luna got up from the back and leaned up front "Did you listen to any music while you were there?" Logan thought about it for a while until he remembered "Yeah, I had a little radio with me" Luna then had another question "What did you listen to?" Logan smiled "I mostly just listened to the news they provided us when we were out on the battlefield".

Lori stopped the car and parked outside of the gymnasium "Okay guys we're here" Lori told her siblings, Logan looked out the window and looked confused "What sport is she playing today anyways?" Logan asked Lori, "She has her volleyball competition today" Lori told Logan. Everyone exited the car and walked through the front entrance to then be stopped by the manager "Sorry guys the gym was rented out for a volleyball tournament" Lori then explained that their sister was on the team that was playing, the manager understood and guided them to the bleachers "Please, sit where ever you like", "Thank you sir" Logan thanked him.

They all sat in the front and waited for the teams to come out but before Logan could sit down Lucy sat next to an empty seat "Sit here Logan, I saved you a seat" Luan then picked up Lucy and sat her between Leni and Luna "No you don't spooky" Luan than sat down on the empty seat "Sit next to me Logan, I can tell you about all my jokes I've been saving for you!" Luan then got pushed to the ground by Lisa "Oh look, an open seat" Lisa said knowing of what she did "Hey Logan, don't you have a seat?" Logan chuckled a little "Huh…I guess I don't" Logan told Lisa.

Lisa then patted the empty seat next to her "Well lucky for you other brother, I have an open seat next to me, would you like to accept my offer and sit next to your 8th little sister of our family?" Logan smiled and accepted the offer and sat down.

"Hey no fair!" Lola said, "Yeah, why can Lisa sit next to you and I can't?" Lana asked Logan, Lola got mad and turned to Lana "I'm sorry to break it to you Lana, but if he did have to choose, Logan would pick his most beautiful and most loving sister in the world 'ME'!", Lana gasped and got mad "Why would Logan pick a pink dress wearing weirdo like you?!" Lola gasped "You take that back Stinky!" "Make me Brat!".

Lola and Lana were both punching and kicking each other until Lori came over with Lily in her hands "Can you two knock it off while we're here!" Lori told them, but as she told them Lana accidentally hit Lori in the leg making her drop Lily. Logan saw this and quickly grabbed Lily before she had hit the ground, all the sisters gasped and Lola and Lana froze in place, "Are you okay Lily?" Logan asked the baby in his arms, Lily was so scared that she held on to Logan so tight that she refused to let go.

Lori looked at Lily and looked back at the twins "You two!" Lola and Lana let go of one another, Lori grabs Lola and Lana's arms "Lola you go sit next to Leni, Lana you sit next to Luan!" Lori let go of the twin's arms and they went their separate ways.

Lori moved Lisa next to Luna and sat down next to Logan, Lori looked at Lily who was still clinging on to Logan "Is she okay?" Lori asked Logan. Logan looked at Lily and back to Lori "She's okay" Logan told Lori "Though I can't believe she trusts me" Lori looked at Logan confused of what he said "What do you mean?" she asked.

Logan looked at Lori for a second then back down to Lily "I mean, to her I'm a total stranger that just walked into her life a couple hours ago, and she's holding on to me like she knows me" Logan told Lori. "That doesn't make sense Logan, how can you tell what a hold means?" Lori asked, Logan then sighed and looked at Lori "It's a long story, I'll tell you later", Lori knew that something messed up must've happened to him during his time in the army, "Okay Logan, I'll ask you later" Lori said giving Logan a smile, Logan saw this and smiled back.

Just as everyone was seated in the bleachers the teams started coming out to the court one by one, the Loud family saw Lynn and her teammates getting some practice in before the game, Logan saw Lynn and looked down at Lily "Hey Lily, want to be held by your 2nd oldest sibling?" Logan jokingly asked Lily. Lily let go of Logan's arm and gave a little nod with a smile, Logan then turned to Lori "Okay, here she is" Logan handed Lily over to Lori who was smiling when she saw that Lily was not hurt.

Logan then stood up from the bleachers and waved his hands "Hey Lynn!" Logan shouted. Lynn heard her name and turned around to see her big brother Logan waving at her, Lynn froze and started to tear up "Lynn, are you okay?" one of her mates asked. Lynn took off from her teammates and ran up to Logan and gave him a big hug, Logan hugged Lynn back and they both stood there for a few seconds.

Lynn let's go and looked at Logan "I missed you so much Logan, I thought we would never see you again, I mean, after we stopped getting your letters I thought you were kidnapped by the Iraq's or something!" Lynn went back in for another hug. Logan went to say something but was interrupted by the whistle "Game on!" the coach yelled, Logan un hooked Lynn and smiled "Go kick their butts Lynn" Logan told her, Lynn smiled and wiped a tear from her eye "I will Logan, I'll make you proud" Lynn told him, "I already am" Logan told Lynn. This made Lynn happy and she hugged Logan one last time and ran to her teammates "Good luck Lynn!" all her sisters yelled as she was running to her team.

 **Update and info down below, so you can click off if you want...and if you want you can favorite if you want. I'm not pressuring you I mean it's not like we're at prom or something.**

 **Sorry for the wait guys, and also I found out that there's another Logan Loud here, I read some chapters and it's a pretty good read, go to the search bar, change story to writer, and type the name** **yupsies** **. They have some pretty neat stories over there. Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter and I'll see you later.**


	4. He screwed up

Lynn was back with her teammates feeling happier than ever after knowing that her big brother's back, Lynn's team was curious of who that was "Hey Lynn, who was that?" one of the teammates asked. Lynn smiled "that was my big bro from the war I've been telling you guys about!" one of the mates turned to look at Logan and turned back to Lynn, "you know Lynn, your brother looks kinda cute" she told Lynn. Lynn was shocked that one of her mates told her that her big brother was cute, and this got Lynn real angry, but Lynn held it in knowing that her emotions won't win her the game. "Okay team, let's go kick butt!" Lynn told her teammates and they ran out on the court in their positions, Lynn looked over at her family and saw them cheering her "You got this Lynn" Luna yelled, "Yeah, kick their butts!" Lori yelled. Lynn smiled and then the coach blew his whistle and started the match.

A couple minutes passed and the coach stopped the game for a half time, Lynn was sweating and ran to her teammates "We doing great guys keep it up!" They all cheered and went to the locker room except Lynn who wanted to see her brother again. Lynn was walking up to Logan until the coach stopped her "You know the rules Loud, now go to the lockers!" the coach orders her, "But coach I just wanted to see my family for a little while" Lynn told him. The coach looked over at her family and scooted aside "Okay Lynn you can go, but only for a little while" he told Lynn, Lynn thanked him and continued walking to Logan. Logan saw Lynn and smiled "Hey Lynn, you were great out there!" Logan told her, Lynn blushed a little and gave him a smile "thanks Logan!". Lynn stood there talking to Logan and her sisters until the coach called her over. Lynn looked back and turned back to Logan "I guess I have to get going" Lynn told Logan, Logan smiled "Well, I'm rooting for ya Lynn", Lynn turned around and started walking back but stopped after she thought of something, Lynn turned again but to face Logan "I'll shoot the final point for you!" Lynn yelled to him and then running back to the lockers.

Logan smiled and turned to Lori "Don't you wish that you had a sister like that?" Logan jokingly asked, Lori chuckled and decided to play along, "Nah, I'm more into the flashy ones" Lori and Logan laughed and heard the whistle to continue the game.

Both teams ran to their positions and continued playing, Logan was watching the game until he felt a tap on his right shoulder "Hey Logan" Logan heard Leni and turned around "Yeah Leni?" Logan answered. Leni smiled "I remember my question now, can I ask you?", Logan thought about it because he didn't want to miss Lynn's victory shot, "Can it wait a bit Leni? I want to see Lynn play" Logan told Leni.

Leni frowned and leaned back "okay", Logan turned back to enjoy the game but couldn't after seeing that he made his little sister upset, 'Do I have time? I might miss the shot? But if I answer her quickly I won't miss it!' Logan thought to himself and turned around, "Okay Leni, what's your question?" Logan asked her. Leni looked up and smiled in glee "Okay, I want to know if…". Leni was interrupted by the whistle, "The Royal Wood Roosters wins!" the coach yells.

Logan turns around and see's Lynn and her team celebrating "Oh no" Logan said, "That was incredible!" Luna shouted, "The best shot ever!" Luna yelled, "Poo-Poo!" Lily yelled also. "You really screwed yourself Logan" Logan told himself.

 **Sorry about the short chapter guys, I'm just figuring out what the outcomes should be in the later chapters and then I realized I haven't posted a new chapter for you guys and felt bad. So I cut half of chapter 4. I hope you guys aren't upset, and if you are...sorry about that... - FictionLover54**

 **btw- I was thinking of posting little one off stories of the Louds. would you guys be interested in that or am I just thinking too big?**


	5. I'm sorry guys (not a chapter)

**I'm taking a break from this story for a while.**

 **This was my first story and I had no idea what I was doing, I was going head first and not taking small steps, so I'm taking some steps back and make some one offs/short stories until I know what I'm doing with this story.**

 **I hope you guys aren't disappointed  
(well, some of you anyways)**

 **-FictionLover54-**


End file.
